This invention relates to crimping devices; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved automated crimping apparatus for compressing fittings into uniform sealed engagement with cables, such as, for instance, coaxial cables used in the cable television industry.
I have previously devised a hand-held crimping tool which is designed for use in the field of attaching a fitting onto the end of a coaxial cable. Specifically, the fitting is caused to undergo a uniform reduction in size or diameter by applying an axially directed force to the fitting, as opposed to direct radial compression, reference being made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,508 for AXIAL DEFORMATION CRIMPING TOOL. Moreover, the hand-held crimping tool and the principle of axial deformation have been found to be of particular utility in crimping end connectors of the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,616 for END CONNECTOR FOR COAXIAL CABLE. In particular, the crimping tool is extremely effective in causing the axially spaced endless sealing rings of the inner wall surface of the outer sleeve of the connector to undergo the desired reduction in diameter into uniform sealed engagement with the cable end.
Nevertheless, there is a need for a crimping machine which is automated and, in a closely coordinated sequence of steps, is capable of rapidly crimping a fitting or end connector onto a cable in a highly reliable and efficient manner. In this regard, the present invention is particularly adaptable for use in plant assembly operations wherein it is desirable to attach large quantities of fittings onto respective cable ends in a mass production type of operation.